The Stone Garden
by Oriana8
Summary: How do you get anything or anyone back from Davey Jones once his heart has been returned? It's the question that Jack and his crew must answer if they are to save Will Turner from World's End.
1. The Legend of Calypso

_First and foremost- I don't own anything or anyone related to PoTC. I just wish I did. _

_Now, if you are joining me for the first time (welcome) you might want to take 20 minutes and go check out my other story, Passing Ships, before you start into this one. PS takes place after DMC but before WE- of course it's my take on the enchanting little universe. The only characters I can call my own are Emily Swann who is NOT, I repeat NOT involved with Jack Sparrow, and her baby, James David (JD). This first chapter is very short, but necessary for the plot of the rest. I hope you enjoy and leave me some love. _

Calypso, born of a nymph and the sea god Poseidon, fell in love with a mortal who had shipwrecked on her island and pledged him her heart. The mortal, in turn, swore an oath that she would always possess his.

Calypso, however, was betrayed. A minion of Poseidon's revealed their secret and the god of the sea was enraged. His daughter would marry no mortal.

Poseidon sought out the pair and while Calypso begged for her love, he cursed her, turning her to stone. Calypso's mortal lover fared no better. Since he had already pledged his heart, Poseidon saw no wrong in taking it from him. He enslaved the man, granting him immortality but denying him the one thing he wanted more than life, his love.

Poseidon granted the leave of a band of pirates known as the Brethren to hide her garden where her lover could not tread but once every ten years, on land. And then, in order to bide his time well, Poseidon cursed the man to sail the seas for all eternity, gathering the lost and dead towards him.

And so, for years, Davey Jones has searched. Using his one precious night to comb for traces of his love's hiding place, hoping against all hope that they could be united once again.


	2. William Turner

_And now on to the _real_ story… I hope you all like how it begins- please don't flame me too badly concerning the events that follow. And yes, I know, my version of the legend of Calypso doesn't really mesh with the DMC explanation, but I think I'm allowed a little creative license on here, right? Oh, (disclaimer time) I don't own PotC, blah blah blah. _

The Stone Garden

Chapter Two: William Turner

William Turner, the younger of the two William Turners, was pounding on death's door before the crew of the _Redemption_ could even reach the tiny, backwoods shack that housed the only woman in the Caribbean capable of saving a dying man. Unfortunately, they were too late.

With Elizabeth at his side promising wishes she'd never voiced before, Jack Sparrow crouching quietly in a corner sipping rum, and Emily Swann and James Norrington looking on grimly, Will Turner quietly passed away.

Tia Dalma put away her potions and magic bones. She used a rag to wipe the blood from Will's cold lips. She replaced the ragged shirt that had covered the lower-than-earlier-acknowledged shoulder wound. The room was silent. From outside, the sounds of the jungle eecked their way into the stony reverence of the small cabin.

It was Elizabeth who spoke.

"Not even a year ago this woman stood here and asked us a question." Elizabeth stared hard at Tia Dalma with dry eyes. "She asked us what we would do, what we would be willing to do to get you," she turned to Jack, "back. The people that stood in this room came to an agreement. We would do anything, anything, to fetch Jack back from wherever he was. Even when the end of the world was mentioned and a traitorous captain produced we stood firm in the decision. Even Will, who believed I had betrayed him agreed to…."

"Yes, Miz Lizabet," Tia Dalma interrupted gently, "but Davey Jones had otta matters to worry hizself abou' before. He wasn't guardin' de gates at World's End like he will be now. He'll be waitin' for his chance to take certain people back." Jack shifted uncomfortably in the corner. It'll be much mor' difficult to pass undetected to fetch back ye boy.

"But it could be done, couldn't it? Elizabeth looked anxiously around the room. "Will is there at World's End…" She stopped to look down at the corpse on the table. It'll be challenging, but we have to try.

"It's not that easy," Jack spoke up. "Even if we could get into World's End, which would be a bloody miracle, there's a matter of getting back out." Jack picked himself up and stood between the two women. "Jones requires payment for the souls removed and we don't have, how can I put this, enough rum in Tortuga to pay Will's asking price."

Elizabeth turned to Tia Dalma, "But you sent us there before… how did you think we would leave?"

Dalma swept her hands in a dismissive gesture. "Figured Jones would have otta tings on he mind."

"And if he didn't?"

"Barbossa woulda thought o' someting."

"Barbossa. That lying git would sell his own mother if he thought…"

"So, what you seem to be saying," James Norrington broke into Jack's tyraid, "is that we need some leverage to remove Mr. Turner from his final resting place, this World's End?"

"Snap-on as always, Commodore."

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow."

"Do we need the Captain lesson again?"

"At least one more time, please. For prosperity."

"James. That's enough." Emily Swann put a hand of her love's arm. "There's no question about it. We will get Will back, but we have to be prepared. The risks are too high to waltz in there without collateral."

"Well, he's already got his thump-thump back thanks to you lot."

"That wasn't an option, Jack, and you know it. It's because of James you're no longer blue."

"Now I beg to differ with you on that point, Missy. There are certain parts of me that are still splotchy. For instance, if you'll allow me to show you this bit under me pants…"  
"That will be quite enough, Sparrow!"

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself.

"We're ignoring the obvious answer," she whispered.

"Answer to what?" Emily leaned into her sister.

"What Jones wants most in the world. It's what I want most as well, only reversed. He wants the one he loves."

The room filled with a silent pause.

"Calypso." Tia Dalma whispered it so softly it could have easily been the wind blowing over the sill.

"Yes, Calypso."

"But the legend says she's impossible to find, if she even exists at all." James had begun to pace the room.

"Ah, mate. You really don't know the right people, do ya?" Jack put a smelly arm around Norrington. "You see, you are in close acquaintance with someone who's actually seen the grand Garden of Stone, Calypso's final resting place."

"It's about time you were good for something, Sparrow."

"I didn't say it was meself."

"Indeed. Then who?"

Elizabeth spoke up,"It's Captain Barbossa, isn't it?" Jack laid a finger aside his nose.

"Barbossa was just a wee lad when he sailed with the Brethren crew responsible for keeping the Garden, but knowing him, he remembers every detail."

"And they'll be a price to pay for those details, surely." James removed Jack's arm.

"Of course, just as there be a price for my own attendance in this debacle."

"Jack! Will's your friend! He didn't think about a matter of payment when he agreed to come after you."

"Ah, but there you see is the difference between the two of us. Will is an honest man. Meself, remember, p-i-r-a-t-e."

"What is it that you want, Sparrow?"

"Isn't it obvious? In all the years that you've known me, what has it been that I've wanted, needed, desired?"

"Rum?"

"Besides that."

"Oh, James, for goodness sakes, he wants to get the _Pearl_ back.

"Very good, Miss Emily, at least someone was paying attention." He flashed her one of those golden smiles. "If we intend on venturing into World's End then I don't intend on leaving with just the whelp, savvy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I killed him… it was a tough choice but had to be done to create that adventure/angst that we all crave in Pirate stories. Please review. I really do value your opinions. _


	3. Hector Barbossa

The Stone Garden

Chapter Two: Hector Barbossa

The_ Redemption_ set sail with the evening tide. In the orange and red of the setting sun, Bootstrap Bill Turner and Elizabeth Swann tipped the plank holding the sail-wrapped remains of Will Turner overboard. Elizabeth retreated to the privacy of her cabin, Bill to the hold in search of a new bottle.

Emily Swann stood on deck staring back to where Tia Dalma's island had disappeared from site.

"Do you really think that JD will be properly taken care of with that lady? You saw the condition of her cabin and herself. Were we really right to leave him?"

James Norrington reached an arm around to pull her a little closer. "I'm doubtful myself, but Sparrow…"

As if on cue, Jack Sparrow poked his head in between the pair, the smell of alcohol noticeable on his already rancid breath. "Now don't you two fret a bit. Half those kids you saw standing in the bayou are Tia's and, well, others. From what I know she hasn't let one drown yet, now alligators on the other hand…"

"Jack!"  
"Now, now, no worries, love. The little commodore will be right as rain when we get back there. Would I lie to you?"

Norrington gave him a dubious look but Emily flashed Jack a half-hearted smile.

"When do you think we'll find Captain Barbossa?"

"If'n we can trust the dear Commodore's information on Royal Navy procedure, the _King's Ransom_ should be well on her way back along the coast by now. It could be a matter of hours or days."

"And you really think Barbossa will agree to the arrangement?"

"If I know Barbossa, and unfortunately I do, he won't be able to resist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was right. The _King's Ransom_ was indeed only a day's worth of sailing away. The_ Redemption_ hoisted the proper colors and ran up the length of the ship. Many doubtful pairs of eyes stared down from the upper railings. They'd had dealings with this lot before and their guns were at ready.

James and Jack swept up the side and disappeared into the captain's cabin. For a good hour nothing was heard except the occasional burst of laughter and even a bit of song, on Jack Sparrow's part. Both men emerged from a cloud of smoke, a bit wobblier on their pins than normal, and with a tip of Jack's hat to the waiting sailors, made their way down to the brig of the ship.

"Hurry up, Sparrow. It won't take those men long to realize something is suspicious."

"Don't be daft. If they're anything like you, it'll take a cannon going off before they realize something is wrong at all."

James wanted to argue with him, but a certain night on a far-off fort quickly bounced into his head and he saved his breath for an argument he might have a chance of winning.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a guard posting on the door to the brig. James found the small room deserted except for the man sitting in the corner cell on an over-turned barrel, a small, shabbily-dressed monkey perched on his shoulder. He looked up when they entered.

"How in the blazes did you find your way back here?"

"Simple, we followed the smell."

"Ah, Jack, lovely to see you again." Barbossa squinted at them in the half-darkness, "Have you got my ship back yet?"

"Your ship? Have we not had this discussion yet? The _Pearl_ never was your ship. Ever. You were just… "

"I was what?" Barbossa walked over to the bars, wrapped his dirty hands around the steel, and stared at the two men.

Jack grimaced, "Borrowing it?"

"And you shot me for my pains."  
"Yes, well, you mutinied and marooned me on a deserted island. Twice. I'd call it about even."

"Aye, but that last time I even left you some pleasurable company."  
"Pleasurable! You call that pleasurable! She burned all the rum!"

"And whose fault is that? I said use the pistol to shoot the lady, but…."

"Gentlemen!" Norrington rethought that word. "Captains. We have better things to discuss at this point in time. There's no knowing when the captain of this ship will awake and have us all tossed behind these bars."

Jack scoffed, "Not with the mickey I slipped into his drink, mate. This crew'll be lucky if the bloke wakes up tomorrow."

Barbossa smiled. "Now, being as how you so enjoy my company, what could possibly bring you here, Jack? There must be something you want?"

James stepped forward to the edge of the cell. "Captain Barbossa…"

"Hah! You can remember to call him Captain, but!"

"Will you PLEASE be quiet!"

Jack went and sat against the back wall of the brig, muttering bloody curses under his breath.

"Captain Barbossa, it seems you are in possession of some navigational information that we are in need of. We are prepared to offer you your freedom if you agree to help us find certain desirable places."

"And what might these places be, Commodore?"

James made no pause in his reply. "We need you to take us to the Stone Garden and then to World's End."

Barbossa was silent for a moment. He turned to look out the small porthole and scratched the monkey's head.

"So, you're going up against Davey Jones again, is that it? Barbossa turned back to James "Who is it that's gotten themselves killed now?"

"Turner." It was Jack that replied.

"That whelp? I thought you'd be glad of that, Jack? Seems…"

Jack quickly interrupted, "No matter what you thought, I have only honorable intentions towards Miss Elizabeth and I whole-heartedly support this endeavor to retrieve her whelp."

Barbossa squinted his yellowed eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"Get the _Pearl_ back as well."

"Ah, well, in that case, the answer is no."

"No? And why ever not?" James was a little shocked.

"Miss Elizabeth gets Turner, Jack gets the _Pearl_, really, what is there left for me? Aversion of the hangman's noose? Hah. I'd eventually find me way out of here. Freedom is easily bought."

Jack stood up and minced his way back over to the cell. He leaned in close to Barbossa.

"You'd get a ship."

"A ship?" James looked quizzically at Jack.

"Yes, a ship?"  
"What ship?"

"That ship," Jack pointed to the _Redemption_ floating right off the _King's Ransom_'s aft.

"That ship?"

"Aye, that ship. Are you hard of hearing today, Commodore?"

"Maybe it's just that I can't believe what you're saying, Sparrow."

"What's your answer, Barbossa? Are you with us? I'd say it's a hearty deal to pass up."

"Aye. I'm with you, but I intend to take possession of my ship once we're aboard."

"No, that I don't think will be possible. I am the captain of the _Redemption_ for the time being and I say you will come aboard as the… the… map reader, naviga… the chart man!" Jack waved his hands in a flourish.

"A deal's a deal, Jack. You said I would be captain of the ship and I don't intend on starting out…"

As the two captains argued back and forth James realized that this would not be settled any time soon. He began to look around the brig to see if the keys happened to be hanging on a post or beam. Seeing nothing he turned back to the still bickering men.

"Well, it seems as if these agreements won't amount to much if we can't even remove Captain Barbossa from his cell."

"Ah, well, than these might come in handy." Jack pulled a set of keys out of his trouser pocket.

"And where did you get those?"

"You forget, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As you can see, I'm still alive. The fangirls haven't caught up with me yet. (I don't think enough of them are reading  I think I've got the story in motion now, that trailer is an excellent muse. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying and please leave a little feedback on what you think! Thanks so much to Rising Waters- I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I worry about staying true to the characters- it's nice to have some encouragement. _

_PS: Not like you don't know, but I don't own any of the canon characters- I just play nicely. _


	4. Elizabeth Swann

The Stone Garden

Chapter Four: Elizabeth Swann

For the record: Barbossa took the first shot at Jack. The dispute was about rum. Jack had the bottle, Barbossa wanted it.

Since arriving on the _Redemption_ the two captains had been bickering non-stop. There were disagreements about Barbossa's directions, about how the sails should be set, about the cleanliness of the deck, about what Mr. Gibbs should serve for tonight's dessert. More than once, James had had to step in to relieve the frustrated crew and set the captains straight, a gesture that was not appreciated by either.

The captains were beginning to wear on everyone's nerves. It got to the point that if there was shouting to be heard from the direction of their quarters that everyone, except maybe Emily, completely ignored it. Even Elizabeth, who had managed a civil hello when Barbossa had come aboard, was back to staring out at sea, completely absorbed in torturing herself.

Emily was concerned for her younger sister. After all, she certainly knew how it felt to lose a loved one, but it was hard to approach Elizabeth. It was quite obvious from her hasty dismissal from conversation that didn't want to talk about it.

Every now and then she would approach Barbossa and ask when they might expect to see the island, but after the tenth time and the threat that she'd be swimming there, she stopped even that.

On a bright afternoon about three weeks out, Emily found Elizabeth sitting in her room staring at a book. Unobserved, she watched her for a few minutes before realizing that Elizabeth wasn't even reading. Her eyes were glued to the pages but they didn't move to follow the trail of words. Emily walked across the room and gently removed the book from her sister's hands.

"I think it's time we talked about this, don't you?" When no response came she went on, "What you're doing to yourself, it's not healthy."

Elizabeth gave her an exasperated look and got up off the bed. "You barely eat, I know you don't sleep. The crew tells tales. Even Barbossa gets more sleep than you do. You walk the decks at night. We are too similar, you and I. When I was aboard the _Elizabeth_ looking for James they nicknamed the places I would pace the Widow's Walk."

"Come on, Elizabeth. You have to see what you're doing." Emily changed tactics, "would you want Will to see you like this? What do you think he'd be thinking if he knew?"

"Yes! That's just it isn't it? He doesn't know because I killed him."

"Elizabeth, is that really what you think? It's impossible. _You_ didn't kill him!"

"I might have well pulled the trigger on the gun myself."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't," she said angrily, "but I didn't move, did I? I stood there while Will dove in front of me. He took my death from me. He didn't even give me a choice."

"You're right. He made the choice, but he did it because he loved you. Without thinking, he did the thing that came most natural to him- to protect you." She put an arm around her sister and gave her a friendly shrug.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you that, should I? You know Will Turner loved you and you would have done the same for him."

"I just can't help it, Em. You weren't there, you didn't see him. There was so much blood." She paused to let the words seep in, "but even after he was shot, even then his main concern was still saving his father, and you, and probably even Jack. Although, given more time, he might have suggested leaving Jack."

"Well, we've all wanted to leave Jack at some time or another."

The sisters smiled.

"Will Turner is a good man, Liz, and you are going to see him again. World's End is just a Garden trip away."

"Right, but first we have to find Calypso at the garden, and then get past Jones, and then find Will, and then get back out again. When you think about it, so much could go pear-shaped."

"True, but somehow I know at least one of our many captains, my James included mind you, has the knowledge and the fortitude to get us through it."

At this point in the conversation a shot was heard above deck. Boots pounded and Jack's voice could be heard screeching, "Well, you bloody well find your own then, mate! Next time it won't just be the monkey!"

Elizabeth gave her sister one of those looks that all younger sisters use.

"How can you be so positive?"

"Elizabeth. You are talking to a women who, just a few short weeks ago, gave birth to a humongous baby all by-herself, and to top it all off was rescued from masthead imprisonment on a cursed pirate ship. In my opinion, anything is possible."

Emily stood back up and smoothed out her tattered skirts.

"Now, I'm parched. What do you say we go see what this tub has in the means of decent cup of tea?"

"Tea, Em? You mean to say that you've been residing with Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa for how many weeks and you're still drinking tea?"

"I don't have to drink rum with them, dearest." Emily smiled back at her sister from the doorway. "I'm not in need of anything at the moment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you know of mermaids, Miss Swann?"

It was later in the evening and the sun was setting behind them. Emily was standing with the captain on the quarterdeck. Barbossa had watch and had demanded the wheel. They were getting closer to their destination.

"I know what the legends say about them, Captain. They're half women, half fish, and usually very beautiful."

"Is that all you know?" Barbossa looked curiously at her.

Emily was in a feisty mood, "I didn't realize that I would need to instruct a form on mythical sea lore, Captain. How much does a lady really have to know about something that doesn't exist?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Have you learned nothing by now, missy? Of course they exist. If Davey Jones can command a beast like the Kracken and we are in fact searching for an island destined to hold a sea goddess, then why in the blazes wouldn't there be mermaids?" He looked at Emily as if he'd just met the stupidest lady in all of the Caribbean.

"Alright. Let us agree that mermaids are an actuality. Why would you ask such a question of me, Captain?"

"Cause, where we're heading there be those monsters."

"He's right." Jack had sneaked up behind them. "Bloody fish, those mermaids, best to just shoot them on site."

"I think I'm witnessing a miracle." Emily threw up her hands in amazement. "Captain Sparrow is actually agreeing with Captain Barbossa."

"See," Jack hissed, "she manages to call me Captain."

"Yes, and she's also in love with the Commodore. Neither of which wins her a gold doubloon."

Emily ignored him. "And why are mermaids such horrible creatures? I would have thought sailors would welcome the site of a beautiful, err, creature after so many months at sea?"

"That there is the problem, missy. Mermaids are beautiful, but they're dangerous to sailors and ships."

"They sing songs that send men mad with desire." Mr. Pintel had joined the conversation.

"And once you jump overboard to be with them, they drown you." Mr. Ragetti wasn't far behind.

"But why?"

"Loneliness."

"Spite."

"They drown men for sport and then eat their man bits."

Everyone turned to look at Jack.

"That's what I heard!"

"Why-ever they do it; we're going to have to get past a lot of them in order to sail into the cove of the island."

"So, how do you plan on doing this, Captain?" Elizabeth had also joined the conversation. "If mermaids drive mad all men who hear their song, how are you going to steer the ship around them?"

"I'm not. You are, Miss Elizabeth."

"I am?"

"You are." Barbossa was in all seriousness. "All the men aboard this ship, even Jack, whose masculinity is doubtful, will have to be locked in the brig for our own safety."

Emily laughed in disbelief, "Elizabeth is going to steer the ship? Now really, Captain. I don't think you have your ideas together. Elizabeth can't possibly take this ship into a cove with just me for help."

"That's right." Elizabeth agreed with her sister, "Emily might know quite a lot about households and sewing and perhaps she can bake a decent biscuit, but she'll be no help in bringing in the ship."

Emily looked at Elizabeth as if she didn't know whether to agree with her or hit her.

"She won't be helping you."

"I won't?"

"She won't"

"No, she won't."

"Then whatever will I be doing Captain?"

"You'll be shooting the mermaids."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, what do you all think? Tell me! I know you're reading! Once again, thanks to Rising Waters for leaving me feedback. Encouragement is always appreciated!_

_I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. Trying to figure out how to portray killer mermaids is going to be interesting. I've got the idea of mermaids so stereotyped into Ariel and her buddies that it's going to be a mold that's hard to break. However, friendly suggestions are welcome! The more ideas I get the sooner I'll have the next chapter up and going. Hint. Hint. _


	5. James Norrington

The Stone Garden

Chapter Five: James Norrington

James Norrington was upset, and in his own opinion, rightfully so. He sat brewing in his cabin cleaning, loading, and re-loading an ancient musket. Many decisions regarding his welfare and that of Emily's had been made in the past hour, without him. Having his immediate future decided by the likes of Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa was an absolute outrage, and the fact that they wanted nothing to do with his opinions even more so. James shifted the gun to his shoulder and pretended to shoot the feather out of Barbossa's hat.

They were going to continue with this outrageous plan to achieve Calypso's island. In a few short hours, according to Captain Barbossa, all the men would be escorted down to the brig and then locked in for their own safe-keeping. Then, with Elizabeth steering the barely-rigged ship and guided by Barbossa's shady directions, Emily would defend them all against mermaids.

Mermaids! Of all the preposterous creatures Jack Sparrow could think up, mermaids would not have been what he would have chosen to strike fear into the hearts of sailors. And yet here he was cleaning a gun that was older, he suspected, than himself, so that Emily would be capable of protecting them all against, and here James snorted, mermaid's song!

Women captaining a ship. Ladies shooting guns. Men driven mad by the songs of mythical creatures. It was all a little too much for a good Navy man to bear.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Emily peeked her head around the corner.

"Still brooding, I see." She wrinkled her snub nose at him.

James didn't reply. He was frustrated with his fiancé. She hadn't put up much, or any, fuss about the whole ordeal. In fact, it seemed like she was excited about the plan.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." His reply was curt. She wouldn't be winning him back over so quickly.

He didn't look up at her until she was practically standing right on top of him.

"I need your help. It seems sailor's pants were not made with ladies in mind. I just can't seem to get them to stay tied and buttoned in the right places, and Elizabeth is busy with Barbossa. Would you please…"

Emily kept talking but James didn't hear a thing she said. Here she was, barefoot, wearing what appeared to be the thread-bare cast-offs of a pirate crewman. The pants were too tight, the shirt too loose, and the jacket fit appalling, but in-all it gave such an alluring effect that James almost dropped the loaded gun.

"James?"

She'd stopped speaking. She was standing like she expected him to do something. But all James Norrington could think of were the soft curves that Emily's new clothes so delightfully revealed.

This was bad. This was very bad indeed. He'd sworn to himself that there would be no impropriety between the two of them until they were properly married. Married in a real church, by an actual clergyman, with both their families standing attendance. But, at this moment he would have liked nothing better than to drag Emily before Barbossa and demand a mar-_ri_-age, as Sparrow called it, performed.

"Fine. If you won't help me then I'm sure Captain Sparrow has the time…"

"Emily." James looked up in alarm.

"Right then," seeing that she had his full attention, Emily turned to show him the side of her pants, "could you help me figure a way to keep these securely in place? It wouldn't do for me to end up in my skivvies in front of a passel of mermaids, now would it?" Emily laughed at her own joke, but it sounded a bit forced and nervous.

James put the gun aside and managed to knot the buckles of the trousers into such a mess it would be a wonder if Emily ever managed to get out of them again. He hoped she would perhaps ask for his help with that chore too.

She didn't move when he was finished. He felt her hands tussle his shaggy hair and he glanced up to see her big grey eyes looking down at him; those lips needing a kiss.

"Emily…" it was barely audible, almost like a kitten pleading.

She leaned down closer to his face.

"Oye, you lot!"

Emily jumped back as Jack Sparrow appeared at the door. He bumped against the frame and pushed the door into the wall behind it.

"What is it that you want, Sparrow?" James did his best to sound extremely cross.

"Ah, it seems I've interrupted something, eh?" Jack took a good look at the pair. "Well, I apologize sincerely to the Commodore if I've put off your beginning," he had the nerve to elbow James in an I-know-what-you-did kind of way. "But," he went on, "if I've arrived at the end then I owe Miss Emily an apology for not getting here sooner." He looked her up and down, no doubt approving of her new attire.

"And just what do you mean by that, Sparrow?"

"If'n you don't know, mate, then I ain't going to be the one that explains it to you."

Emily had turned a very becoming shade of pink in the process of the conversation and, as it looked that James might turn the ancient musket on Captain Sparrow, asked what it was that he wanted.

"Barbossa wants you up on deck, Miss. And he wants you to accompany me down in the brig."

"So we can finally lock you up for good?" James smiled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jack looked a little hurt. "Ah, well, not today, Commodore, not today. The island has been spotted."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Elizabeth stood alone on the deck of the _Redemption_. With only one main sail flying, the ship was taking her time approaching the island and Emily couldn't have been happier.

Captain Barbossa had left Elizabeth with strict directions on how to precisely steer the _Redemption_ into the cove. There were hidden rocks and shoals all along the route and the ladies could begin to see where unluckier ships had run-aground or sank. They would have to take a less direct way in. There were a few turns and tricks Elizabeth would have to pull if they were to arrive without scratches or holes in the hull.

So far there wasn't any sign of a mermaid army keeping watch and Emily let the ancient musket rest against her side. There also wasn't much noise coming from below deck.

When Elizabeth had finally removed the last gun, knife, sword, and rope from the crew and closed the doors of the cells there had been muttering from all sides. Even Captain Barbossa offered up some last minute excuse to stay on deck and Jack Sparrow, loudly reminding him that this was all his bloody idea, didn't make things any easier. Will's father just gave Elizabeth a weak smile and said good luck. James Norrington had looked none-to-pleased to be shut into a cell with the likes of the crew, but even he had done his best not to complain in front of Elizabeth. It was only as she started up the stairs that the real mischief began. It seems Jack had brought along a bottle of rum and Elizabeth didn't stay to hear the rest.

Now Emily looked at her sister steering the ship. She was proud of Elizabeth. She didn't seem worried or apprehensive about taking command. Emily was nervous down to her core. Just the possibility she might have to shoot another living creature or that they might wreck in their approach unnerved her. She had spent her last few years in the American colonies; Emily knew how to shoot a gun. Killing something, however, was another story.

"How are you fairing, Lizzy?"

"Splendidly, Em, do you see anything yet?"

Emily's job was mermaid spotting and so far all she had viewed were a few gulls and lots of white water.

The island was close enough to see the wide opening to the cove; white stone cliffs with hardly a strip of sandy beach. The rest of the island was lush and green. Emily could see the palm trees waving in the scant breeze. It truly looked a paradise. However, it was quiet; a bit too quiet for both of their liking.

"Maybe we've come on a good day? Maybe all the mermaids are busy?"

"Em, you're sailing aboard a pirate vessel, we're never that lucky."

They were more than half-way there. Just a few hundred feet to go and the ship would reach the cliffs. It was then Emily spotted them.

Three mermaids were sitting on a rock that hadn't been there the last time Emily checked. They were lovely, each with long, flowing hair and different colored scales on their fishy tales. They looked like normal human women sunning themselves on a bright afternoon.

"There they are!" Emily was actually excited. She'd never seen anything so fairy-tale-ish before.

"Keep your eyes on them and remember what the Captain said. If they try anything suspicious, shoot them."

"Really, I don't think that's going to be necessary. Just look at them. They aren't even doing anything."

Elizabeth glanced over in the mermaid's direction. Emily was right. The mermaids were just sitting on the rock.

But just then all hell broke lose from below. They couldn't distinguish the voices from each other; it was a loud collective howl of unhappiness, like something one would hear emitting from a torture chamber.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stooooooop!"

"Let me go! I want to go! Open these doors. I don't care! I don't care!"

"It's the most beautiful music! So beautiful!"

"I want to see them, I have to see them! Let me out! Let me oooooooouuut!"

"I don't want to be part of your bloody world, mate! Shut Up!"

Emily looked at her sister. They didn't have to say anything to each other. She ran to the side of the ship and tucked the musket into her shoulder, aiming for the rocks, but the mermaids weren't there. She scanned the other outcroppings. Nothing.

"Em! Over here!" Elizabeth was struggling to turn the ship to avoid an upcoming reef but she had spotting the three singers.

Emily ran to the other side. There they were, crawling up onto another large rock. The red-headed one had her mouth open, but neither sister could hear any sound besides the screams of pain and pleading from below.

Emily took her shot and missed. The mermaids looked up at the _Redemption_ obviously surprised.

The red-head spotted the two ladies on the quarterdeck. She stopped her singing and the screaming from below quieted. Emily began to reload the musket.

"Whatever you do, Em, do it quickly. The other two just went into the water."

The yelling began again.

"This thing is bloody worthless. I should run down and grab one of the crew's other guns."

"There isn't time." Elizabeth was very short. "We have a visitor."

A blonde woman had already crossed the main floor in a flash and was making her way up the stairs to the capstan. She was holding a dagger.

Emily turned in time to see the woman bring the knife down towards her back. She rolled away and swung the musket round. It went off without her even thinking. The blonde rolled down the stairs and was still on the deck below. The dagger lay gleaming on the deck.

"Emily!"

There was a dark-haired woman standing across the wheel from Elizabeth. She too had a dagger and was making her way around.

Elizabeth couldn't move. The ship had to be held just to the left at this moment or it would wreck at the opening of the cove. She didn't have a choice. It was herself or the ship. She steeled herself for the blow, but it didn't come.

Turning, next to her was her older sister, and she had just thrust a dagger into the chest of a mermaid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Please leave me some feedback. I bake very good virtual cookies for my reviewers- I already owe Rising Waters a few dozen- thank you for being my most avid supporter!

Oh, and as usual… I don't own anything relating to Disney or PotC. Sigh.


End file.
